US Patent Publication 2004/0089400 A1 describes a method and an apparatus for forming an annular elastomeric tire component. An elastomer is extruded annularly onto a support surface and a strip of the elastomer material is shaped to a predetermined profile between a shaping die and the support surface. The method may be used to form multilayered components.
EP 1 123 198 B1 describes a bead core-apex subassembly and a tire comprising such an assembly. The apex filler may be produced from a strip of elastomeric material which is extruded into a spiral by wrapping the extrusion around a rotating mandrel.
EP 1 165 306 B1 describes a combined bead loading and apex application system. A bead core-apex subassembly is manufactured, transferred onto a building drum and employed into a pneumatic tire.
US Patent Publication 2011/0146884 A1 describes the mixing of rubber compounds for use in tire manufacturing and a method of applying a blended rubber composition on a substrate such as a tire building drum.
US Patent Publication 2011/0146888 A1 describes again the mixing of rubber compounds for use in tire manufacturing. It describes also a method of forming a rubber article comprising two or more layers, the method comprising the steps of extruding a first rubber compound through a first extruder and a first gear pump, applying one or more first strips of rubber of the mixture directly onto a substrate, mixing a second rubber compound, and applying one or more second strips of rubber of the second mixture. The rubber article may be an apex of a pneumatic tire, the apex comprising two or more layers of rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,501,033 B2 describes a method of manufacturing a bead core-apex-chipper subassembly for use in a pneumatic tire. A continuous elastomeric strip is extruded on a support surface as an apex strip, a chipper ply strip is attached to the apex strip, and the chipper and apex subassembly is attached to an annular bead core.
A challenge has been presented to provide an improved support or transport system for bead core-apex subassemblies or for their production. The support should allow a reliable handling of the bead core-apex subassembly without damaging the assembly.
A further challenge has been presented to provide a method of handling or transporting the system or bead core-apex subassemblies during and/or after manufacturing.
A further challenge has been presented to provide a standardized system and method for manufacturing, supporting or transporting bead core-apex subassemblies.
A further challenge has been presented to provide a method of manufacturing a pneumatic tire requiring fewer manufacturing steps in terms of incorporating a bead core and apex and, if appropriate, a flipper, in the pneumatic tire.